It's All Coming Back to Me Now
It's All Coming Back to Me Now '''to piosenka z dwudziestego pierwszego odcinka sezonu trzeciego, Nationals. Jest śpiewana przez Rachel z Blaine'm, Mik'iem, Quinn, Rory'm, Sugar i Tiną, jako chórek w tle. Rachel śpiewa, mając nadzieję, że Carmen Tibideaux zjawi się aby zobaczyć jej występ. Zaczyna jednak w to wątpić, ponieważ Carmen nie przychodzi. Ostatecznie prawie w połowie numeru, Carmen się zjawia. Rachel ją dostrzega i kontynuuje śpiew z dużo większą pewnością siebie. Na koniec Rachel zostaje nagrodzona oklaskami na stojąco, w które włącza się nawet Carmen, wyglądająca na zadowoloną z występu Rachel. Tekst '''Rachel (New Directions): There were nights when the wind was so cold (Ahh) That my body froze in bed if I just listened to it right outside the window (Ahh, ahh) There were days when the sun was so cruel That all the tears turned to dust and I just knew my eyes were drying up forever (Forever) Rachel: I finished crying in the instant that you left And I can't remember where or when or how And I banished every memory you and I had ever made But when you touch me like this And you hold me like that I just have to admit That it's all coming back to me When I touch you like this And you hold me like that It's so hard to believe But it's all coming back to me Rachel z New Directions: It's all coming back It's all coming back to me now There were moments of gold And there were flashes of light There were things I'd never do again But then they'd always seemed right Rachel: There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than any laws allow Rachel z New Directions (z New Directions): Baby, baby, if I kiss you like this And if you whisper like that It was lost long ago (But it's all coming back to me) If you want me like this And if you need me like that It was dead long ago (But it's all coming back to me) It's so hard to resist (And it's all coming back to me) I can barely recall (But it's all coming back to me) Now! But it's all coming back Rachel: But you were history with the slamming of the door And I made myself so strong again somehow And I never wasted any of my time on you since then Rachel z New Directions: But if I touch you like this And if you kiss me like that It was so long ago But it's all coming back to me If you touch me like this And if I kiss you like that It was gone with the wind But it's all coming back to me Rachel z New Directions: It's all coming back It's all coming back to me now Rachel (z New Directions): There were moments of gold And there were (flashes of light) There were things we'd never do again But then they'd (always seemed right) Rachel zNew Directions (z New Directions): There were nights of endless pleasure It was more than all your laws allow Baby, baby, baby, when you touch me like this And when you hold me like that It was gone with the wind (But it's all coming back to me) When you see me like this And when I see you like that Then we see what we want to see (All coming back to me) The flesh and the fantasies (All coming back to me) I can barely recall (But it's all coming back to me) Now! Rachel: If you forgive me all this If I forgive you all that We forgive and forget And it's all coming back to me now New Directions: It's all coming back to me now Rachel: And if we New Directions: Oooh Ciekawostki *Podczas Comic Con 2012, wyjawiono, że Lea błagała Ryana, aby dał jej zaśpiewać piosenkę Céline Dion. Kiedy dostała scenariusz odcinka Nationals, Ryan powiedział "Dostałaś swoją piosenkę Céline Dion". Okazało się jednak, że nie była to piosenka, o którą prosiła Lea (chodziło jej o To Love You More), jednak nie powiedziała o tym Ryanowi, ponieważ czuła się z tym źle. **Lea dostała do zaśpiewania piosenkę To Love You More w finale sezonu czwartego. *To pierwsza i jedyna solówka, którą Rachel przedstawia na Zawodach Narodowych *Głosy w tle śpiewają dwaj seniorzy: Quinn i Mike, dwaj juniorzy: Tina i Blaine oraz dwaj uczniowie drugiego roku: Sugar i Rory. *To czwarta solówka Rachel podczas zawodów. Pierwsza to Don't Rain on My Parade, druga Get It Right, a trzecia Here's to Us. Galeria 6dwk9g.jpg 6rachel.gif 21x02 It's All Coming Back To Me Now.png 25fnfci.jpg Gal glee nationals rachel.jpg Tumblr mymw635tRO1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mymw635tRO1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mymw635tRO1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mymw635tRO1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mymw635tRO1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mymw635tRO1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mymw635tRO1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mymw635tRO1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Rach-its-all-coming-back.gif Itsallcomingbacktomenow.jpg ItAllComingBackToMeNow.jpg IACBRachel4.jpg IACBRachel3.jpg IACBRachel2.jpg IACBRachel.jpg IACBQuitgar.jpg IACBBiky.jpg 25fnfci.jpg Filmy thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 3 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez New Directions Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane podczas Zawodów Narodowych Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Nationals